Incident
by author musiman
Summary: Niatnya mau senang-senang di mall, malah kejebak di lift. Apa yang akan dilakukan Shikamaru ketika Ino tiba-tiba pingsan di lift? ShikaIno hints. Oneshot. AU, OOC. R&R?


Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC

* * *

**INCIDENT**

Malam Minggu dan Konoha Grand Mall adalah dua hal yang nggak bisa dipisahin. Ya, malam Minggu emang jadi malamnya KGM. Makanya, yang niat belanja di mall ini kudu sabar desak-desakan sama orang lain.

Ino Yamanaka dan Sakura Haruno udah langganan belanja di mall itu setiap malam Minggu. Melepas penat akan tugas-tugas sekolah yang menumpuk, katanya. Yah, namanya juga cewek, susah dipisahin sama yang namanya belanja. Lihat baju model baju aja udah susah nahan diri.

Lantai empat selalu jadi sasaran dua cewek yang lumayan gila belanja ini. Emang sih, di sana bajunya lucu-lucu, apalagi harga yang lumayan murah. Euh, mereka nggak bisa nggak mampir ke butik itu kalau udah nyampe di KGM. Tapi, konsekuensinya kalau belanja di sana lumayan berat : sumpek.

Tapi itu bukan jadi masalah kalau nafsu belanja udah menguasai diri. Ino dan Sakura rela kok harus keringetan buat memburu baju. Kerelaan ini terbukti. Mereka masih betah berburu pakaian di tempat yang penuh cewek itu meskipun udah lebih dari dua jam.

Akhirnya, setelah dua jam lebih lima menit dua puluh tiga detik, cewek Yamanaka itu lelah. Apalagi dompetnya udah nyaris kosong. Dia segera sadar bahwa dia harus segera menyelesaikan sesi belanjanya ini. Makanya dia segera mencari sahabatnya itu. Nggak susah nyari Sakura kalau warna rambutnya aja mencolok kaya' permen kapas di pasar malam.

"Sakura, udahan yuk. Duit gue udah abis nih," kata Ino yang ngos-ngosan karena harus berdesakan dengan cewek-cewek lain yang ada di butik itu.

"Sebentar dong, gue belum selese nih," kata Sakura yang masih berkutat dengan dua kemeja yang ada di kedua tangannya. "Menurut lo bagus mana, yang kiri apa kanan?"

"Terserah lo aja deh, gue udah nggak betah. Gue duluan ya," kata Ino. Dia sudah berbalik ketika Sakura menahannya.

"Eit, bentar dong. Lo belum jawab pertanyaan gue." Sakura melirik kedua kemeja yang jadi korban nafsu belanjanya. "Yang kiri apa yang kanan?"

"Kanan!" jawab Ino kesal. "Gue duluan. Bye."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sakura, Ino berbalik menuju pintu keluar dengan dua goody bag di tangan. Capek juga belanja seharian di butik itu. Dia segera menuju lift yang berada di dekat situ.

Cuma ada seorang cowok yang ngantri buat naik lift. Orang-orang tampaknya lebih suka naik escalator daripada ngantri lift. Ino sebenarnya pengen cepat-cepat pulang, tapi apa daya, jalan aja susah. Makanya, lift jadi pilihannya.

Ino berdiri menenteng dua goody bag-nya di sebelah cowok itu. Ino melirik cowok itu, tapi nggak berani menatapnya langsung. 'Rasanya pernah ketemu,' pikirnya.

"Cuma dapat dua goody bag, Ino?" tanya cowok itu. Kontan Ino menoleh. Kenapa orang ini bisa mengenalinya?

"Eng…" Ino tak bisa menjawab, dia kelewat terkejut. Apalagi cowok itu nggak memandangnya, dia jadi susah mengenalinya.

Akhirnya, seperti tahu keinginan Ino, cowok itu menoleh. Mata hitam legam itu menatap mata Ino yang kebiruan.

"Shikamaru?" tanya Ino tak percaya. Ya ampun, ternyata dia sama sekali nggak peka! Klan mana lagi coba yang gaya rambutnya kaya' nanas?

"Ngapain ke KGM?" tanya Ino. Ya, Shikamaru kan bukan tipe cowok yang hobi belanja. Eng… ralat. Shikamaru cowok, jadi nggak mungkin belanja di KGM.

"Barbell," kata Shikamaru. Dia menunjukkan barbell yang dibawanya. Ino mengernyit. Nggak capek tuh bawa-bawa barbell? "Ibuku yang minta, katanya buat ngencengin lengan. Merepotkan."

Ino nggak berani ketawa meskipun dia baru saja menemukan hal konyol yang patut ditertawakan.

Tiba-tiba, lift terbuka, tak ada orang. Tampaknya lift benar-benar nggak laku untuk malam ini.

Mereka berdua masuk ke lift itu. Shikamaru menekan tombol yang ada di lift itu.

"Ke lantai dasar kan?" tanyanya. Sebenarnya nggak ada gunanya sih, soalnya baru menanyakan itu setelah dia menekan tombolnya.

"Iya," jawab Ino.

Lift turun, bikin perut Ino mual. Ino memilih memandang ke belakang, melihat betapa ramainya KGM malam itu. Ya, di belakang lift itu terdapat kaca, bukan besi, yang bisa memberi pemandangan gratis untuk Ino.

Rasanya lama sekali. Suasana dingin antara dia dan Shikamaru membuat lift serasa berjalan amat lambat. Ino udah nggak betah, pengen cepet-cepet angkat kaki dari ruangan sumpek itu. Tapi kaya'nya mustahil, karena mereka masih di lantai dua, satu tingkat lebih atas dari tujuan.

Tahu-tahu, perut Ino jadi berhenti mengeluh mual, nyaman rasanya. Ino menyadari kejanggalan itu. Dia menoleh ke belakang, melihat apa yang berada di balik kaca itu. Pemandangan yang tadinya seolah-olah bergerak ke atas, sekarang berhenti, nggak naik, nggak turun.

Oh, bagus.

"Lift-nya macet!" teriak Ino panik. Dia memandang Shikamaru yang ekspresi dinginnya kini tergantikan dengan ekspresi panik. Wow, ekspresi langka. Ingin rasanya Ino mengabadikan ekspresi Shikamaru ini melalui foto. Tapi dia tahu diri, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk berfoto-ria.

"Kita harus tenang, sebentar lagi pasti ada yang menyelamatkan kita," kata Shikamaru mencoba meyakinkan Ino, walau terlihat lebih untuk meyakinkan diri sendiri.

Ino tak bisa diam, dia memandang ke kaca transparan itu. Semua orang yang tadinya berlalu-lalang kini memandang dirinya, tepatnya lift macet yang dinaikinya. Ino dapat mengetahui bibir-bibir itu bergerak, menggumamkan keterkejutan.

Ino tak perlu lebih banyak bukti untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa nasibnya hari sungguh 'baik'. Udah kudu desak-desakan di butik, nunggu Sakura yang nggak puas-puas berburu baju, sekarang? Terjebak dalam lift macet bersama cowok paling nggak asyik sedunia, Shikamaru Nara.

Sekarang, jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. BIbirnya pucet, darahnya berdesir. 'Tuhan, aku belum mau mati!' rengeknya dalam hati. Sekarang dia ngerasa jadi orang bego, nggak bisa ngapa-ngapain, cuma bisa nunggu untuk diselamatkan sambil jadi tontonan orang-orang.

Ya, tontonan orang-orang. Sekarang jumlah orang yang baris buat liat fenomena lift macet makin banyak. Iya lah, peristiwa kaya' gini jarang banget terjadi kan? Makanya muka orang-orang dihiasi ekspresi takut dan terkejut. Tak terkecuali sahabat karib Ino, Sakura Haruno.

Mata Ino baru saja menemukan rambut kembang gula pasar malemnya Sakura. Dia menggigit kukunya yang berkuteks pink, kaya'nya khawatir banget. Mungkin merasa bersalah juga kali ya. Ino bingung mau pasang muka kaya' gimana. Mau ketawa ngeliat Sakura dengan ekspresi kaya' gitu, atau mau nangis karena nggak bisa di sebelah Sakura sekarang.

Keadaan nggak lebih baik, apalagi Shikamaru nggak bicara sepatah kata pun. Berdiri menghadap pintu seperti patung sambil menggenggam barbell. Mungkin dia berharap pintu itu kebuka sendiri.

Ino bener-bener pengen nangis, keterbatasan oksigen bikin dadanya sesak. Apalagi dia kudu berbagi persediaan oksigen bersama Shikamaru.

Sepuluh, dua puluh, tiga puluh menit sudah Ino terkurung dalam ruangan sempit nan sumpek itu. Sekarang Ino dan Shikamaru udah nggak mau sok kuat dengan terus mempertahankan posisi berdiri mereka. Mereka kini duduk, meluruskan kaki, sebelahan. Ino nggak bisa protes lagi soal Shikamaru yang ada di sebelahnya, dia udah nggak kuat, oksigen menipis.

"Gimana kalau kita nggak bisa diselamatkan?" keluh Ino sambil menerawang. Tatapannya hampa, kaya'nya merana banget.

Shikamaru mendengus, entah pengen ketawa atau kesal. "Lo tuh ya, baru gini aja udah nyerah. Payah lo."

Kening Ino berkerut. Seumur-umur, baru Shikamaru yang berani menghina dia. Gila deh, nggak punya tata krama nih cowok. Udah nyebelin, ngomong nggak disaring dulu lagi. Gimana nggak nge-bete-in tuh?

Ino memilih diam, daripada dia meneruskan pembicaraan dan makin kesal? Mending diem aja, ngeliatin orang-orang yang ngeliatin dirinya. Nampaknya Sakura dan pengunjung KGM yang lain masih setia ngeliatin dia dan Shikamaru yang terkurung dalam lift.

Euh, kaya' gini ya rasanya jadi binatang di kebun binatang?

Ino terus mengeluh tentang para teknisi mall yang nggak cepat dalam menyelamatkannya. Pasti sekarang mereka masih kebingungan gimana cara ngeluarin dua tubuh yang masih bernyawa itu. Apa nggak bisa cepetan dikit gitu? Keburu kehabisan nafas.

Padahal, jarak mereka dengan lantai dasar nggak begitu jauh. Tinggal lompat, nyampai deh di tujuan. Pakai acara macet segala sih lift-nya. Kalau kaya' gini sih, namanya malem Minggu terburuk sepanjang masa.

"Arghh! Pengen gue pecahin nih kaca! Terus lompat dari sini!" keluh Ino sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut pirangnya. Kuncir kuda yang tadinya rapi sekarang udah nggak karuan.

"Emang mau lo pecahin pakai apa?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada datar. Dia menerawang, memandang atap lift dengan tatapan kosong.

Ino jadi kebingungan sendiri ditanyain begitu. Benar juga, mau dipecahin pakai apa coba?

"Apa aja bisa, yang penting bisa pecah kan?" jawab Ino sembarangan.

Menit ke empat puluh, pintu lift masih berdiri kokoh, nggak mau ngebuka. Ino bener-bener udah nggak kuat lagi. Dadanya makin sesak. Lift yang emang udah non AC makin terasa panas.

"Gue nggak kuat…" keluh Ino. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya yang lemas ke tembok lift.

"Sabar, bentar lagi juga kebuka kok," kata Shikamaru tenang.

Ino nggak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya Shikamaru nyantai, padahal mereka lagi ada di lift yang macet. Nasib mereka nggak bisa dipastiin. Emang sih tadi dia sempat panik, tapi sekarang? Nggak sama sekali. Kaya' pasrah gitu, mau diselametin oke, nggak juga nggak masalah. Kalau Ino, mana bisa gitu? Dia masih pingin belanja di KGM! Masih pengen punya pacar!

Menit demi menit Ino dan Shikamaru lewati dengan keterbatasan oksigen. Keringat udah membanjiri muka mereka, mengalir di sepanjang pelipis mereka. Ino berkali-kali merintih, merengek kaya' anak kecil minta dikasih permen.

Menit ke enam puluh, Ino bener-bener udah nggak kuat.

Mukanya yang daritadi emang udah pucet makin pucet, bibirnya putih, tangannya putih, kehilangan ronanya. Kucirannya yang udah acak-acakan makin berantakan ketika kepalanya merosot dari dinding menuju lantai lift. Mata birunya terpejam, mulutnya menganga.

"Ino?" tanya Shikamaru yang menyadari bahwa kepala Ino udah pindah lokasi.

"Ino?" dipandanginya muka cantik si gadis yang pucat. Darah Shikamaru berdesir. Jangan, jangan sampai…

"Ino!" mulanya dia hanya memandangi wajah cantik itu, tapi kali ini tangannya berpindah ke pipi sang gadis yang dingin.

"Ck!" keluh Shikamaru. Sekarang Ino pingsan, dan secara otomatis dia jadi tanggung jawab Shikamaru. Ergh, kenapa musti pingsan di saat yang nggak tepat sih? Emang bener deh, cewek itu ngerepotin!

Shikamaru berdiam, mencoba relaks. Memikirkan cara agar bisa keluar dari lift. Dia menghela nafas dan memejamkan mata. 'Pikir! Pikir! Masalah seperti ini harusnya bisa dipecahkan oleh orang yang IQ-nya lebih dari 200 kan?'

"Arghh! Pengen gue pecahin nih kaca! Terus lompat dari sini!"

Kenapa yang berdengung dalam otaknya malah suara cempreng Ino?

Shikamaru bangkit. Dia mulai mencari benda yang kiranya dapat memecahkan kaca di depannya. Tapi apa? Dia tak punya benda yang keras yang mampu melukai kaca itu.

Eng… nggak juga.

Shikamaru menghela nafas, dalam hati meminta maaf kepada ibunya karena harus barbell yang seharusnya diberikan kepada ibunya harus dialih-fungsikan menjadi pemecah kaca daruratnya.

Shikamaru mendekati kaca, memandang pengunjung KGM yang masih setia ngeliatin mereka dari bawah. Cowok nanas itu menghela nafas lagi. Dia melambaikan tangannya, memberi isyarat pada pengunjung di bawah untuk mundur.

Memang tak mudah, dan butuh waktu cukup lama, tapi toh akhirnya Shikamaru berhasil membuat para pengunjung itu mundur. Orang-orang di bawah sudah terlalu jauh untuk terkena pecahan kaca, setidaknya dalam perkiraannya.

Shikamaru memandang Ino yang berbaring tanpa daya di atas lantai. Dengan enggan, cowok itu menggendongnya ke ujung lift, mengamankannya agar tak terkena serpihan kaca nantinya.

'Ini saatnya,' pikir Shikamaru, dia menghela nafas lagi. Tangannya menggenggam barbell itu erat, meskipun ada sedikit keraguan di hatinya. Tapi dia nggak bisa menghindar, ini satu-satunya jalan.

Dia sekuat tenaga dilemparkannya barbell itu. Bunyi kaca pecah bergaung di seluruh KGM. Ditambah jerit pengunjung yang berada di dekat situ, KGM jadi seperti tempat kejadian peristiwa pengeboman.

Shikamaru yang tadinya menutup matanya rapat-rapat sambil meluk Ino, mulai ngebuka mata. Dia menoleh dan mendapati kaca pecah total. Lubangnya cukup untuk jalan keluar dia dan Ino. Dia tersenyum kecil.

Shikamaru melirik Ino yang masih terbaring lemas. Dia berjongkok, memandang muka pucat Ino. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia menepuk pipi mulus itu, mencoba menyadarkan Ino dari pingsannya.

"Woi, bangun," kata Shikamaru dengan polosnya. "Woi."

Shikamaru mendengus, nggak ada gunanya, nggak bakal bangun tuh anak. Akhirnya dengan enggan, Shikamaru menggendong cewek pirang itu. Bridal style!

Dengan hati-hati, Shikamaru menuju ke kaca. Masih ada bagian-bagian runcing kaca itu yang siap menggores kulit Shikamaru. Tapi Shikamaru tak gentar. Dia mempersiapkan diri, melompat menuju lantai dasar dengan Ino dalam gendongannya.

Sensasi yang belum pernah dirasakan Shikamaru sebelumnya menerpa ketika dia lompat. Ngeri, dicampur takut dan khawatir. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk kakinya menemukan tanah. Ino selamat, dalam gendongannya tanpa tergores. Tapi tidak dengan Shikamaru. Entah bagaimana, pipinya bisa tergores kaca. Dia mengernyit ketika perih menusuk-nusuk pipinya.

"Shikamaru!" adalah suara Sakura yang pertama kali menyambutnya. Di belakangnya, orang-orang menatapnya dengan takjub, sekaligus tak percaya. Lompat dari lantai satu setengah (?) gitu, sambil ngegendong cewek!

"Makasih banget udah nyelametin Ino!" kata Sakura yang ternyata ngebawa barbell Shikamaru. Entah kurang kerjaan atau nggak sadar kalau dia bawa-bawa barbell. Shikamaru melirik barbell-nya. Untunglah, nggak rusak parah, meskipun udah nggak kaya' baru lagi.

Orang-orang sibuk nyuitin Shikamaru yang ngegendong Ino bak pangeran penyelamat. Shikamaru hanya mendesah, bener-bener hari yang merepotkan. Kapok deh ke Konoha Grand Mall.

Tahu-tahu, makhluk hidup di gendongannya menggeliat. Matanya pelan-pelan terbuka. Ino memandang Shikamaru, dan langsung sadar kalau dia lagi digendong sama cowok itu.

"Kyaaa!" teriaknya sambil loncat dari gendongan Shikamaru. Dia memandang Shikamaru dengan tatapan horror, siap membunuh.

"Eh… Ino, dia yang nyelametin kamu lo," kata Sakura yang sedang berusaha menahan Ino. Ino yang tadinya siap menyerang jadi melongo. Cewek blonde itu menoleh ke sahabat karibnya.

"Nolongin?"

Sakura menghela nafas, dia menunjuk ke atas, ke tempat di mana kaca lift yang malang. Ino menengadah, dan langsung diam seribu bahasa waktu ngeliat kaca itu. Nggak perlu penjelasan lebih lanjut, Ino udah ngerti.

"Ma- makasih, Shikamaru," katanya, mukanya merah. Malu lah, tadi sempet mau ngebunuh Shikamaru.

"Hn," jawaban singkat dan padat khas Shikamaru.

Mata Ino secara nggak sengaja menangkap luka di pipi Shikamaru yang ngeluarin darah.

"Lo… kegores ya?" tanya Ino takut-takut.

"Gitu deh," kata Shikamaru cuek sambil memalingkan muka, nggak suka diperhatiin banyak orang. Apalagi mereka senyum-senyum gaje penuh harap.

Ino langsung ngaduk-aduk isi tasnya, nyari sesuatu. Nggak nyampe semenit kemudian dia nemuin apa yang dia cari. Plester.

Dengan hati-hati dia masangin plester itu ke pipi Shikamaru yang berdarah. Shikamaru terbelalak, tapi nggak menghindar. Langsung aja mereka disuitin plus dikasih tepuk tangan sama pengunjung KGM.

Shikamaru cuma bisa bergumam "makasih" ke Ino ditengah riuhnya tepuk tangan para penonton drama kecil-kecilan itu. Ino ngebales dengan senyum.

"Anggep aja rasa terimakasih gue karena lo udah nyelametin nyawa gue."

Dan Shikamaru nggak bisa nggak senyum saat itu.

**-FIN-**

Ending-nya nggantung! DX Maafkan kalau pada nggak suka ending-nya. Saya sendiri bingung nentuin ending-nya. Maaf…

Oke, review please?


End file.
